


Distraction

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Discipline, Dominant ZombieCleo, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Kinktober 2020, Object Penetration, POV Third Person Limited, Polyhermits (Hermitcraft RPF), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Magic, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive FalseSymmetry, Switch Xisumavoid, The Hobbit Hole (Hermitcraft RPF), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: False distracts Cleo while she works. Xisuma helps distract the distraction.When False is no longer sure how many Hermits' hands are on her body, she figures she may have underestimated them.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/Xisumavoid, FalseSymmetry/Xisumavoid/ZombieCleo, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Xisumavoid & ZombieCleo
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	1. False

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged under Kinktober because I'm still catching up on my Kinktober fics. 
> 
> 2 out of 5 of my cats kept me from sleeping -- this is the result of that.

"Alright," Cleo finally decided after False's umpteenth pouty grumble. "You can sit on my lap until I'm done, how about that as a compromise?" Grinning, False nodded. "Straddle my waist," the zombie instructed, "so I can continue working."

False dropped her jacket onto a nearby empty shulker and walked over to where the redhead was seated on top of a chest. Cleo had a few pairs of leather pants in her left hand, and she was manipulating one of the hundreds of armour stands in front of her with her right. Ducking under her arm, False lowered herself onto Cleo's lap.

"Happy now?" Cleo asked her. Her voice was stern, but False could feel her chuckle.

"Very," she confirmed. 

"Good." Cleo's focus returned to the job she was doing for Xisuma in his base.

"Stop. Squirming." Cleo swatted at False's thighs.

"I'm bored," False admitted. She sighed. Keeping Cleo company while she worked was fun, but they had been here for over two hours now. False knew she was whining but...she felt ignored. At the same time, she felt she was probably overreacting and beying annoying. 

"Sorry," she whispered, freezing in her current position and resting her head on Cleo's shoulder. Just as Cleo was about to reply, the telltale noise of an elytra approaching reached them. The landing was quiet, which meant it definitely wasn't Scar.

"Ah, X, perfect timing!" Cleo greeted the arriving Hermit.

"Hello Cleo," Xisuma replied. Removing his helmet, he took a deep breath of the Void air flowing through his base. He walked over to the two women, kissing them both on the cheek. "Hi Falsie." False offered him a smile as a response. 

"If you're not busy, I could use your assistance." What? False had been bored for hours, and now she was asking  _ Xisuma  _ for help?

"Of course, what can I do?" What could he do that False couldn't?

"For the love of Notch, hold False down or tie her down or something. Anything to make her stop  _ moving _ !" Oh.  _ Oh _ . The image of being tied up at both of their mercy while they worked crossed her mind and False couldn't suppress a shudder.

"...you like that, huh?" Xisuma realised. Chuckling, Cleo commented: "You're incorrigible." Sighing, she added: "I really want to finish this." She motioned at the armour stands, hints of pink and purple swirls of magic flowing from her hands to her work. "But, I'm not stopping you two." Winking, she squeezed False's buttocks before moving back to her art.

"It's up to you," Xisuma decided. "Would you  _ like _ to be tied down, Falsie?" A rush of heat travelled straight to her centre at his question. 

"Void, yes," she sighed.

"Safewords?"

"Red and yellow." Looking at Cleo, False asked: "Are you sure?"

"Go have fun, beautiful," the zombie replied. "I'll be here." 

False had to hand it to Xisuma: the man was a fast worker. Barely fifteen minutes after he had arrived in his base, he now had her arms secured behind her back while she was bent over a block of iron to the right of where Cleo was working. He had instructed her to remove her shirt and bra before he tied her up. The smooth surface of the iron was cold against her bare front, but not uncomfortably so. Now, Xisuma was carefully unbuttoning her shorts. As he slipped them down her legs, he unexpectedly yanked her underwear along with them. She was now completely nude, and they were still fully clothed. Instinctively, False closed her legs.

"No, no, no," Xisuma warned as if he was talking to a pet. "None of that." False watched him go through his inventory before grabbing an end rod and moving behind her. "Here." He grasped her left ankle, securing it to one end of the rod, before doing the same to her right. "How's that?" False tried to move her thighs closer together. 

"I...can't close my legs."

"And is that a bad thing?" Xisuma ran a gloved hand down her back, slipping it between her cheeks but skipping past her centre. 

"No, sir." 

"Good girl," Cleo commented from her position on the chest. 

"Here," Xisuma whispered. A blindfold was slipped over her eyes. Before False could react, he covered her ears with something she couldn't identify. 

"Wha--?" she questioned. Her own voice seemed muffled to her.

"All done!" she could just make out; Xisuma sounded like he was talking to her through multiple walls. Done? What did he mean,  _ done _ ? He wasn't seriously going to tie her up like this and then leave her here, was he? Was he? False shuddered, and she could feel a trail of her own wetness glide down her thigh.

"X?" she whispered. Nothing. Were Cleo and he still here, or had they left her? She was immobilised; helpless. Anyone could fly by and see her. Hermits came to visit Xisuma at all hours of the day, to ask for help, advice, or just to chat. What if they saw her like this? What would they do? She trusted every single Hermit with her life, but…

"Cleo? Xisuma?" she tried again. No response. "Please?" Someone seemed to take pity on her: fingertips rubbed soothing circles just above her tailbone. They were too warm to be Cleo's, but it didn't really feel like Xisuma either. Did someone else arrive? False tried to swallow back a nervous whimper and failed, miserably. Another hand traced her jaw, its thumb ending up against her lips. False drew it into her mouth, suckling softly. It was a comforting sensation, but she couldn't forget the predicament she was in.  _ Whose  _ hands were they? No thumb ring, so it wasn't an archer. Unless they had taken it off, of course. Fuck; this told her absolutely nothing!

"Who?" False managed to mumble against the finger. The hand on her back changed their pattern. Letters, False realised. S… Stress? But Stress was AFKing right now, wasn't she? Or had she woken up? The next letter was a U. Had she misread the first? Was it Cub? False tried to focus. There was no doubt about it, the following letter was most definitely an R. This made no sense! ...P...R...I… Oh.  _ Oh.  _ She let out a laugh.  _ Surprise _ . 

While the two hands stayed in place, two new ones suddenly grabbed the backs of False's thighs. She yelped; she couldn't help it. They spread her legs further than the end rod was already keeping them. Another slipped between her folds, finding her clit. Void, how many Hermits were here? Had Xisuma invited them over or something? This newest hand, she knew. It was cool and smooth and knew exactly how to make her knees buckle with a single motion -- it had to be Cleo. False was grateful for the block beneath her, helping to support her weight. 

Two more hands forced themselves between her torso and the iron. They grabbed her chest and squeezed her nipples. Sharp pain melted into pleasure as the assault on her body continued, and False knew she had to be  _ dripping.  _ She keened quietly, barely able to hear herself through whatever was blocking her ears. She needed release, and she needed it now. Knowing Cleo and Xisuma, though, they'd make her wait. 

The thumb in False's mouth pulled away, but before she could complain, she felt something bigger against her cheek. The person attached to the cock was waiting, just remaining in place with their head pressing against her face. A cool hand cupped her jaw and forced her lips open, tilting her head. At the same time, cool skin also grasped one of her bound hands, tapping her palm. False knew what this meant:  _ in case you can't talk, tap thrice to tap out.  _ She tapped twice in response:  _ understood -- I'm good for now.  _ Cleo. Knowing the zombie was still watching over her made a sense of warmth spread through her body. False opened her lips further and forced herself to relax, letting the unknown Hermit fuck her mouth.

The moment she curled her tongue around the shaft, someone else decided to slam into her pussy, bottoming out in one push. False nearly choked on the cock in her mouth, pulling her face back for just a second to take a deep, shaky breath. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, and she was being filled in two holes. Shuddering, she tried to accomodate the penetration, muscles squeezing around the sudden intrusion. The cool hand stroked her cheek soothingly before pushing her face back towards the waiting dick. Both Hermits inside of her began to thrust into her in earnest now, hitting the back of her throat and her front wall simultaneously. False moaned, the sound distorted through her full mouth and the material in her ears. She grasped Cleo's hand and held on tight, completely at the mercy of all the limbs and appendages on and in her body. It was quickly getting overwhelming, fingers travelling down her body and finding her clit and her ass. 

"Please," she begged when the cock in her mouth slipped out, slick with saliva. "I need to come. Please!" Her final word came on a scream as something or someone else entered her from behind. Cleo scratched her palm.  _ Not yet _ . Her lips were forced open again by the dick being pushed back in, and False couldn't hold back a sob. They were going to break her. Cleo, Xisuma and whoever had joined them were actually going to break her. That's what she got for being a whiny brat. She was so  _ full  _ and their rhythms were so unforgiving, slamming into her deep and fast and rough and...she wasn't going to be able to hold back her orgasm. She tapped Cleo's hand once, and her mouth was given a break so she could talk. 

"I can't…" False groaned as the others continued to piston into her. "I can't…" She moaned desperately. "I'm going to...I can't…" She was babbling now, but she couldn't help it. Someone smacked her arse. "I'm…!" 

False came on a scream. 

She could feel someone's release land on her face while the others each stuttered, then stilled. 

False whimpered quietly as they slipped out of her. She knew she was a panting mess, and she wasn't quite sure she was ready to face the group of people outside of the bubble she was in right now. Her legs and arms were released, strong hands massaging blood back into her limbs. She was turned around and lifted up. The smell of honey told her it was Xisuma, carrying her tired body across the room. He set her down on what had to be a bed, pillows supporting her back. 

Cool hands cleaned False's body with gentle touches and slipped her underwear on, then covered her with a blanket. Warmer hands carefully removed whatever had been blocking her hearing. False could finally hear the sounds of the jungle and the quiet whirring of redstone in the background again, but no-one spoke. 

Taking a deep breath, False raised her hands to her blindfold herself. She would have to find out who else was here at some point in time, it might as well be now. Pulling it off, False blinked a few times to adjust to the light before looking around and seeing...only Cleo and X?

"Hi sweetheart." -- "Hello, beautiful."

"But…" False protested, "there were others; where did they…?" She was beyond confused. Smiling, Cleo nodded towards the far corner of the room. There, by the iron block, laid multiple discarded armour stands, still glowing slightly with the remnants of Cleo's magic. "...oh."

"Can we stay over for a bit, X?" Cleo inquired, gently rubbing False's wrist.

"Of course!" the admin replied. "I need to check my farms, but I can make us some dinner afterwards?"

"Can your farms wait?" Cleo asked. She reached out for his hand as well. "I'd prefer to be able to keep an eye on both of you right now." Xisuma considered his options for a moment before shrugging. 

"Sure, why not. Worst case scenario, some stuff despawns." 

"Brilliant." 

Within three minutes, Cleo and X had joined False in the double bed, keeping her tucked between their bodies. Cleo read a book while Xisuma wrote out tomorrow's to-do list.

And False?

False slept.


	2. Xisuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events from the first chapter, through Xisuma's eyes.

Xisuma sighed, trying to stretch his neck as he flew to his base from the shopping district. He had restocked all of his shops and met up with Cub regarding a H.E.P. issue. Now, he needed to go check on his farms. The output of his honey farm had been inconsistent lately, and he wanted to figure out what the figurative potato in the system was.

As he approached the landing bay of his main tower, Xisuma suddenly spotted two figures by his storage. Ah, right, he had asked Cleo to design a few bees to decorate the room with. She seemed focussed on her work, magic swirling from her hands to an armour stand in front of her. False was sitting on her lap, straddling her waist. Smiling, he shook his head. He should've known that False would be here too. The fact that False spent most of her free time hanging out with either Cleo or Stress was the server's worst kept secret. He landed with a small hop, immediately pulling off his helmet and taking a deep breath. 

"Ah, X, perfect timing!" Cleo nodded at him. 

"Hello Cleo." Xisuma placed his helmet on a shelf, letting it recharge. He walked over to the two women, offering first False and then Cleo a kiss to their cheeks. "Hi, Falsie." False smiled at him, and he couldn't help but return a happy smile at the sight of her, a warm feeling spreading through his body.

"If you're not busy, I could use your assistance." He looked at Cleo, tilting his head. He wanted to get to his bees, but he also wanted to help her finish the job.

"Of course, what can I do?" he asked cheerily.

"For the love of Notch, hold False down or tie her down or something. Anything to make her stop  _ moving _ !"

Well, whatever Xisuma had been expecting her to ask him...it sure wasn't that. His gaze landed on False. Her breathing was superficial and quick; there was a flush to her skin and if he wasn't mistaken, he spotted a shudder.

"...you like that, huh?" he asked. Cleo shook her head and laughed. 

"You're incorrigible," the zombie gently chastised, after which she sighed. "I really want to finish this, but I'm not stopping you two." She made a swirl of magic appear before reaching down to squeeze False's arse, winking at her.

"It's up to you," Xisuma decided. "Would you  _ like _ to be tied down, Falsie?"

"Void, yes," False sighed. Xisuma would be lying if he said her immediate enthusiasm didn't instantaneously send warmth to his groin.

"Safewords?" he asked. They had been over this dozens of times, but it couldn't hurt to be sure.

"Yellow and red." Where some other Hermits liked to use more unusual words, False always settled for the tried and true simple utterance of colours. He didn't mind. It fit her. False bit her lip, facing Cleo. "Are you sure?" Among the Hermits, everyone was basically free to do anything consensual with anyone, but it was a bit of an unwritten rule that a few people checked with their usual partner(s) before engaging in any serious scenes. False? She definitely liked to discuss things with Cleo first. Xisuma didn't mind; he respected Cleo and her relationship with False. Cleo smiled, kissing False's nose.

"Go have fun, beautiful. I'll be here." False visibly relaxed, and she beamed at Xisuma.

"How do you want me?"

Now that was a good question. Xisuma took a moment to think about it while he removed his armour -- it would only get in the way. His netherite gear went into his ender chest, while the yellow-painted bee outfit joined his helmet on the designated shelf. He gazed at his storage. A block, to bend her over? That would probably work. Iron, or go all-out with diamond? As much as he wanted to see her alabaster skin contrast with the sky blue of diamonds, the sharp edges might injure her. Iron would have to do. He checked his inventory and set one down a few blocks from where Cleo was working. 

"Take off your shirt," he decided. False obliged immediately, pulling the striped fabric over her head and discarding it in a corner. Underneath she wore a sports bra. She had once explained:  _ anything pretty is just inconvenient while building and fighting.  _ Xisuma thought she was insane -- this was pretty too. Beautiful, even. He loved how the tight fabric did nothing to hide any of False's strength, from her well-defined abs to her muscular back. "Bra too," he added. He didn't want to have to deal with attempting to undress her  _ after  _ securing her arms. Blushing, False nodded and quickly rid herself of the garment. Now, Xisuma took a moment to admire the slight swell of her breasts. Void, she was so ridiculously beautiful. 

"Shorts?" False asked, but Xisuma shook his head.

"Not yet. Here." He led her over to the iron block and pushed her down. She bent at the waist, inhaling sharply as her bare skin touched the iron. "Too cold?"

"No," False decided on a breathy gasp. "I just need a moment to adjust."

"Alright, I'll just grab the supplies then. Be right back." 

As Xisuma went around the corner to go dig through a chest, Cleo suddenly appeared at his side. 

"I've got an idea," she murmured under her breath, "but I need her to not be able to see anything." He could definitely make that happen. 

"What do you have in mind?" Xisuma asked. Grinning, Cleo let her magic glow.  _ Oh.  _ "I should probably make sure she can't hear you then, either," he thought out loud. If False could hear the soft hum of Cleo's magic, she would figure out what was going on. But how? Hm. Suddenly, he thought of the vials of thick honey in his ender chest; the whole reason he had come over to check on his farms in the first place. It was almost putty-like in its consistency. "If you can get her hair away from her ears," he decided, "I can make that happen." 

"Perfect." 

Cleo had certainly delivered, and was now leaning against the wall, waiting. False's hair was now neatly secured in a braided bun, every single strand tucked away. False herself was _also_ neatly secured, bent over the iron block, arms tied behind her, feet fixed one block apart. She was blindfolded and her ears were covered. 

She was beautiful. 

_ Yellow and red _ , Xisuma silently reminded himself. 

"X?" He immediately wanted to move back over to False, reassure her, but Cleo held up a hand. "Cleo? Xisuma?" Xisuma couldn't help the wounded noise that escaped his throat. He knew Cleo knew what she was doing, but hearing the tremble in False's voice physically  _ hurt  _ him. "Please?" False asked on a whisper. 

Cleo used her magic to make a hand appear, its 'skin' looking similar to a starry night sky. She massaged False's back with it, staying just above the curve of her arse. False whimpered nervously. Cleo nodded at him, using her magic to quietly direct him over to the front of the iron block.

"She likes to suck in things; it calms her down," Cleo informed him. When Xisuma raised an eyebrow, she laughed, adding: "I meant a finger, X, but hold that thought." Xisuma let his fingers trace the well-defined features of False's face, until his thumb pressed against her lips. False drew his finger into her mouth. He could see her relax just a little. Good, he liked reassuring her.

"Who?" The word sounded strange, between False not being able to hear herself and his thumb being in her mouth. He glanced at Cleo, who began to spell something on her back. Judging by False's reaction, she hadn't exactly revealed who was touching her. Though, why was she asking in the first place? Only he and Cleo were there, unless she'd never felt Cleo's--  _ oh.  _ Suddenly the realisation hit him: False thought there were more Hermits there than just him and Cleo.

"You devious, devious woman," he muttered, grinning at Cleo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, winking.

" _ Sure  _ you don't."

\--

X was definitely going to lose his mind, he was sure of it. 

False was making the most  _ delicious  _ sounds as he fucked her mouth, while Cleo was holding her hand with one hand and using the other to manipulate multiple magical hands, of which at least one was currently inside of False. He had to do everything in his power to stop himself from thrusting into her throat at full force.

"Please," False begged when his cock in her mouth slipped out, slick with saliva. "I need to come. Please!" Her final word came on a scream as Cleo entered her arse without any warning, though he had seen her lube up this particular hand beforehand. 

"Not yet," Cleo murmured, her jaw nearly locked in concentration. "Xisuma, be a good boy and continue, yes?" His and Cleo's relationship had always been and would always be purely friendship, but there was something about the dominance Cleo could exude if she wanted to that could send a shiver down his spine. Xisuma thrust back into False's soft lips, once, twice, when suddenly Cleo pushed him back with all her force. Before he could ask what had gotten into her, she clarified: "She just tapped to speak." Ah, right. Cleo and False had a tapping system in place for when she couldn't speak. Three: stop. Two: go. One: I need to speak. That was why Cleo was still using one of her actual hands to hold False's. 

"I can't…" False groaned. "I can't…" She moaned desperately. "I'm going to...I can't…" 

"Can you get yourself off, X?" Cleo asked, adding: "She's close, and it might be a little too much to have you in her mouth." He nodded, immediately wrapping his hand around his shaft. Void, he wasn't going to last much longer either. Cleo smacked False's arse. "I'm…!" the blonde squeaked.

"I know, darling," Cleo murmured, though there was no way for False to hear her.

False came on a scream, and Xisuma felt more than saw himself come all over her face.

As Xisuma took a moment to catch his breath, Cleo deftly untied False after unceremoniously depositing her extra hands in the corner, letting them turn back into armour stands. She massaged False's wrists and ankles while she waited for him to recover.

"Can you grab her?" Cleo asked once he had joined her. "We'll get her in a bed, get her cleaned up?"

"Absolutely," Xisuma replied. He carefully turned False over and lifted her up bridal style, carrying her over to his bedroom, where Cleo had quickly set down two extra beds next to his. Cleo used a piece of wool and warm water to wash any evidence of their activities off of False's body, and got her dressed in some underwear and a loose shirt she pulled out of her ender chest. Xisuma took the opportunity to peel the hardened putty off of her ears, storing it in a new bottle. False took a deep breath, and removed her blindfold herself.

"Hi sweetheart," Cleo greeted her.

"Hello, beautiful," Xisuma added.

"But…" False protested, "there were others; where did they…?" Smiling, Cleo nodded towards the discarded armour stands, still glowing slightly with the remnants of her magic. "...oh."

"Can we stay over for a bit, X?" Cleo inquired, gently rubbing False's wrist.

"Of course!" he replied. "I need to check my farms, but I can make us some dinner afterwards?" He had to have enough on hand for stew, but he really did want to fix his farms today.

"Can your farms wait?" Cleo asked. She reached out for his hand as well. "I'd prefer to be able to keep an eye on both of you right now." Xisuma considered his options for a moment. Would it really be the end of the world if he fixed them tomorrow instead? He knew Cleo had a point. Despite not having been restrained, he, too, was still feeling a bit weightless. He shrugged. 

"Sure, why not. Worst case scenario, some stuff despawns." 

"Brilliant." 

Within three minutes, Cleo and he himself had joined False in the double bed, keeping her tucked between their bodies. Cleo had changed out of her clothes and was reading a book on zookeeping. Xisuma had taken his shirt off and was working on tomorrow's to-do list while False slept, her cheek resting against his chest.

  * _Fix honey farm._


  * Work on ghast farm design. 


  * Get Cleo to come back some other time to finish decorations 


  * Check in with H.E.P.



After a moment, he added a comment to number three:

_ Have her leave False home -- she can only think of one thing when False is nearby. _

Sighing contentedly, he closed his book and quill and closed his eyes. He could definitely use a nap too.

In the morning, after Cleo and False had left, he found a new bullet point had been added to his list in neat cursive.

  * _Remember how wonderful I am._



He smiled, and quickly sent a heart to False's communicator. Beneath it, an arrow pointed up to number three. In print, Cleo had written:  _ Can you blame me??? _

Xisuma thought back to the events of the previous day. 

No, he definitely couldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could still write Cleo's perspective and turn this into some sort of triptych, but to prevent it from becoming repetitive, it would be quite introspective. So, if that would interest you at all, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> Kinktober prompts: rough, bondage, public, blindfold.
> 
> Random brainwave: would anyone be interested in reading this fic from either Xisuma and/or Cleo's perspective?


End file.
